Forbidden and Impossible
by DeadTired
Summary: When your love is forbidden by the gods themselves, is there anything you can do about it? After a very long wait, DeadTired triumphantly returns with Ch. 23, Heaven Ain't Always Fair
1. Doomed

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own this poem. SO BACK OFF! Heehee.

This is going to be a collection of poems focusing mainly around my fav couple, Sango and Miroku. My story did not go over well... so i decided to try this. REVIEW PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW MY WRITINGS ARE ACTUALLY READ!

This first one is a sad little thingie that I wrote quickly.

**Doomed**

How to describe a love forbidden?

Affections squelched,

True feelings hidden?

One doomed to die by curse eternal,

The other lost in the mind's inferno.

Obstacles to overcome,

Fights to lose and battles won.

Growing closer day by day,

But never can the ever say,

Three words both do long to hear,

Three words both do truly fear.

And one who doesn't help at all,

Perversion causes the love to stall.

The other wrapped up in her past,

A family lost, an impossible task,

And so their love goes unexpressed,

Never shown, never confessed.

A tragic, and a unending story,

No happily ever after, not any glory,

So the other they can only watch,

And dream a future they cannot touch,

As sad as there pains and woes,

So it continues, so romance goes.

Fin.

I hoped you like it. AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Reasons

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: Every night I make the wish, BUT I STILL DON"T OWN INUYASHA.

This chapter is a fun little one about why Miroku and Sango don't want to fall in love. REVIEW PLEASE!

**Reasons**

I love her,  
I love her not…  
I love her,  
I love her not…

Please understand my dear friend,  
That my love I can't express,  
For this cursed hand, this damn old hole,  
Ensures me certain death.

You have already lost so much,  
I won't take any more,  
From you so tough on the outside,  
Yet within you are so poor.

Please don't pull me any closer,  
Don't cry for me at all,  
For I cannot love you any more,  
And continue walking tall.

I do not want to leave you,  
Behind still loving me,  
So please don't show me any love,  
And none of mine you'll see.

I love him,  
I love him not…  
I love him,  
I love him not…

What are these emotions,  
Running through my head?  
Certainly they can't be love,  
I rather would be dead.

I don't have time to fall in love,  
I'm a warrior at heart,  
And so long as my brother's still alive,  
From my goal I'll never part.

I have a mission, a holy promise,  
And I need to be set free,  
Yet love will only tie me down,  
With chains I do not need.

So continue pushing me away,  
With your perverted acts,  
And pleasecontinue to give me,  
The courage that I lack.

**FIN.**

**READ THIS:  
**Yay!Another poem down. Ooo yeah, also, I want to say that I take requests, so if you want a poem about a certain thing THAT HAS TO DO WITH MIROKU AND SANGO, please state it in your review. I would appreciate reviews very much, because I just love the little e-mail i get telling me I have one.


	3. Cold in the Rain

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha Miroku wouldn't be a constant pervert and Sango would have at least kissed him 1,097 times by now. But... I don't own Inuyasha, and my imagination has to do all the work.

This is my second poem today 'cause I'm a loser. But I actually kinda like this one, a bit of a different rhyme pattern for me. And if you haven't caught on yet, the characters are Sango and Miroku. Please Review!

**Cold in the Rain**

The moon rises high  
Into the night sky  
She stands in the rain  
Wrapped in her pain  
He watches inside  
Where it's warm and dry

But she's outside cold in the rain.

She cries to herself  
And he wants to help  
She won't let him near  
Because of her fear  
So he watches inside  
Where it's warm an dry

But she's outside cold in the rain.

But he can't stand  
To see her face in her hands  
Hiding her face  
Its beauty and grace  
So he leaves the inside  
Where it's warm and dry

To join her, cold in the rain.

He pulls her close  
And she's not repulsed  
So he kisses her lips  
Nogroping her hips  
And he pulls her inside  
Where it's warm and dry

No longer cold in the rain.

**Fin.**

So? Two poems in one day! Yay! Please Review!


	4. Pathetic

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, hell, if anything, Inuyasha owns me.  
**Read this:** Okay... I don't know if it's 'cause I just started reading Interview With the Vampire (which i do not own either) today or something but I could not come up with a decent poem. I even went so far as to watch both Inuyasha movies in english. Still... nada. So I sat at my computer staring at the screen for twenty minutes and eventually I came up with this. It's why I like the Mir/San coupling.

**Pathetic**

I can't think of a poem today,

Now your reviews are going to make me pay,

So I'll just write this rhyme to tell,

Why Miroku and Sango are my fav coupal. (So it rhymes )

I used to like Inu and Kags,

But their love's as boring as lumps on logs,

I got tired of hearing her scream and complain,

I got tired of how his 'tude never changed.

So then I saw my new favorite pair,

And I never got bored, no pulling my hair,

And I said "Truly this one is the best"

And it has really passed the test.

Kagome's scream is so ear piercing,

I have to mute the TV screen,

But Sango doesn't scream or shout,

My ears are saved! I don't need to pout.

And Inuyasha crying over Kikyo,

Got on my nerves so I let it go,

Now I have no worry, no bother

'Cause Miroku and Sango are made for each other!

Now to end this pathetic rhyme,

While writing it I had a good time.

I only have one thing to say,

Switch over to Miroku and Sango today!

**Fin.**

And for those who endured that, I have a present: A fight between me and my evil russian second personality, Nikolai!

**Me: Hey Nikolai! Get your evil russian butt outta here!**

**Nikolai: Oh really? Who are you to boss me!**

**Me: Well, technically, I'm you, and you're me.**

**Nikolai: SCREW YOU DUDE!**

**(Nikolai proceeds to kick my butt. Imagine if Inuyasha and Rin fought each other, not pretty)**

**Me: Ow dude...**

**Nikolai: EVIL CONQUERS ALL!**

**Me: (explicative) you dude.**

* * *


	5. Life's Path

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least that's what my parent's tell me.

**Explanation:** This is my first poem to involve dialogue. I've been toying with this idea all day, and I decided to give it a shot. I think it turned out pretty well. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, especially Ignorant Wisdom for chapter by chapter commentary. I would like to remind Ignorant Wisdom to write some more poems so I can review them. . Peace out to all Miroku and Sango luvers out there (and not just one of them, you gotta love both of them), and enjoy the poem!

**Life's Path**

The Saimyosho rise up high,  
In the summer night,  
He clenches his wrist, let's out a sigh,  
His features full of fright.

His eyes shift to unconscious girl,  
Unmoving by his feet,  
His face turns angry, his lip curls,  
For her, he won't be beat.

"I promise I won't die Sango."  
His hands pull at the beads,  
He opens up the cursed hole,  
The wind whips at the trees.

Naraku's cruel laughter,  
Is ringing in his ears,  
"You give up your life for her?"  
But he controls his fears.

His knees are now unstable,  
As the poison takes effect,  
But then just like a holy bell,  
Her voice he does detect.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango yells,  
As her body comes to,  
His grave expression gives her the chills,  
She doesn't know what to do.

The last of the bugs are whisked away,  
And he falls to his knees,  
Sango catches him and says,  
"Don't die Miroku, please!"

But he lets out a muffled laugh,  
"I promised I would not,  
For I've not traveled all life's path,  
That with you I will walk."

**Fin.**

**And the moment you've all been waiting for, another snippet of my daily life with my Evil Russian Second Personality: NIKOLAI!**

**Me: (still crying over yesterdays wounds)**

**Nikolai: MY GOD MAN! Suck it up already!**

**Me: You (sob) really (sob) hurt me (sob)!**

**Nikolai: Goodness gracious! You're just likeShippo!**

**Me: You (sob) hate (sob) ME!**

**Nikolai: Well, that is kinda my job and all, y'know being your Evil Russian Second Personality!**

**Me: (Explicative) you, dude!**

**(I think you see how all of these are gonna end now)**


	6. Misplaced Efforts

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I own this song. When I become big and famous you all gotta by my CD! Oh, and make sure to look for my name as the man who captured the Loch Ness Monster,

**Explanation:** These are actually the lyrics ro a song I wrote on my guitar. I had Miroku and Sango in mind when I wrote it, so i figured I'd put it up here. It's about Sango focusing all her efforts on Kohaku when she should focus on the person at hand... Miroku. Enjoy and as always Review.

**Misplaced Efforts**

Sleepless nights, lying alone,  
Tears repressed, never shown,  
Sins left, never atoned,  
And still the song goes on.

Sadness is reaching its peak,  
Neither of the two can speak,  
But still a tear does never leak,  
And still the song goes on.

His voice is carried on the wind,  
Asking for things that have not been,  
And her thoughts are drawn to her kin,  
And the song begins to break.

Can't she spot a hopeless cause?  
If she's okay why does she pause?  
He whimpers like a beaten dog,  
And the song begins to break.

(Chorus)  
Can't she sense his pain?  
Has she any shame?  
Why won't she speak his name?  
A sad song remains the same.

Focus on for whom there's hope,  
There isn't a way to save both,  
You ain't no saint, you ain't no pope,  
The song is almost gone.

Can't she see, doesn't she know,  
Better dead than under control,  
Of your greatest and worst foe,  
The song is almost gone.

At her feet the beaten dog lays,  
But still her eyes look miles away,  
The dog gets no attention paid,  
The song is now broken.

Sadness for an impossible feat,  
But for help it's he who pleads,  
Who she can save she does not see,  
The song is now broken.

(Chorus)  
Can't she see his face?  
Feels she no disgrace?  
Effort in the wrong place,  
Sad songs remain the same  
Sad songs remain the same.

Save the one you can save,  
Before both efforts fade away,  
For her new hope the girl prays,  
The song is at an end.  
The song is at an end.

**Fin.**

**QUOTE OF THE DAY: "If you die let me die with you!" Sango to Miroku on Mt. Hurekai (or whatever)**

**Nikolai:**(Scoffs)


	7. Guaranteed Tomorrow

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... or do I? No I don't! But what if i do? SHut up! Make me! C'mon man I don't want to get sued! Allright allright fine. I don't own Inuyasha, really. Stupid Nikolai.

**Explanation:** This is a free verse with no rhyme or pattern whatsoever. Just words. Yep. Just Words. Also, I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, I got home from school late and my brother hogged the net all day. Darn him. Oh well, this is a happy moment between Miroku and Sango in which they reflect on why the love each other. Enjoy, and as always, review. PEACE OUT!

**Guaranteed Tomorrow**

The cicadas fall silent,

As night represses day,

The sun's last orange light,

Stretches across the land.

They sit together,

Peaceful in the other's arms,

The world makes no difference,

To the two lovers,

Who let themselves be whisked away,

In the silence of the night.

Both troubled by their pasts,

And the future left come,

But to each of them,

The other is their solstice.

Their courage,

Their determination,

Their reason to live.

They are their oasis of light,

In an unending field of dark,

Where demons lurk,

Waiting to pounce.

But not even the strongest demon,

Could break the barrier,

Cast upon them by their love.

For when the other is there,

They are safe,

Their pains are reduced,

And they are at peace,

And in that instance,

As she rests in his strong arms,

Her hands pressed against his chest,

Their minds are stopped.

They do not need to think,

To feel their love.

For their hearts know it,

And no further insight is needed.

They just enjoy the others feel,

Their scent,

Their love,

And their only desire,

Is to fall asleep in the other's arms,

And wake up in the morning,

To their lover's smile.

They are each the other's world,

And when you are in love,

You want to know,

That you are guaranteed tomorrow.

Alas, that is a promise that cannot be made,

By neither man nor god.

**Fin.**

You likee? No? Screw you. REVIEW! YAY! (too much sugar)

**Quote of the Day: "Yes, I will!" Sango to Miroku, upon beeing asked if she would live with him and bear his children after Naraku is defeated. (Episode 132, Chapter some frickin' big number I don't know.) This quote isn't exact... just loosely translated. It was just such a big phrase.**


	8. Love's A Drug

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I own you! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Explanation: **This pushed my section into Pg-13 for stoner-like references. This is about Sango and Miroku being caught up in a drug called love.

**Love's a Drug**

Love's like a drug,  
You cannot get enough,  
Addicting to a painful point,  
It's some wonderful stuff.

Love's like a drug,  
At first there is a rush,  
But over time you need more and more,  
To get the smallest push.

The first time that you kissed my lips,  
You had me seeing colors,  
Love took away the pain of life,  
And I wanted more.

But then comes great depression,  
When love doesn't have me high,  
Nothing matters to me but love,  
And life passes me by.

I find myself making excuses,  
Just to be by you,  
If only I had known my love,  
Was tying my own noose.

I try to escape your grasp,  
But love pulls me back in,  
And you and I are intertwined,  
In our own private sin.

Our friends they are suspecting,  
But are secret is well kept,  
They do not know we're on this drug,  
Sniffing fumes of love that's left.

But our mission was more important,  
And we were pulled off course,  
By this drug that some call love,  
A formidable force.

In the end we fall to love,  
But we are nowhere sad,  
For love's a drug that two can share,  
Who said that drugs are bad?

**Fin.**

Like? REVIEW!

Nikolai: OR I'LL TEAR YOUR HEADS OFF!


	9. When You Wake Up

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ya furry bedrugged nose pickin' cheese eatin surrender monkey!

**Explanation:** I like this one, I almost cried whail writting it. Actually, no I didn't. But I still like it. This came as inspiration from listening to Green Day's "Give Me Novacaine" (Me no ownee) on my Cd player today. Also, new for you. I want to try and update at least once every two days. just so's my devoted fans (that's right, both of you) know. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**When You Wake Up**

Your tears aren't hidden from me,  
You may fool our friends,  
But I see you crying at night,  
Does your sorrow ever end?

You sit there in the corner,  
Your head bowed way down low,  
I know what you are hiding,  
I know what you don't show.

I want to end your sadness,  
I know your life's a blur,  
So if you ever need a place to cry,  
You always have my shoulder.

(chorus)  
Come to my shoulder and cry,  
_Let it all out,  
_Let your fears be revealed,  
_Let it all out,  
_Lose yourself to memory,  
_Let it all out,  
_And I promise when you wake up,  
I'll be the first person you see.

I'll always have your hand in mine,  
Whether you're near or far,  
And at every moment that I get,  
I'll have you in my arms.

I'll shower you with love so pure,  
That your pain will soon become,  
A dull ache hidden away,  
From the light of the sun.

I'll sit with you on moonlit hills,  
And listen to the night,  
And together we can fall asleep,  
In each other's arms so tight.

(chorus)  
Let me hold you in my arms,  
_Let it all out,  
_Let my lips brush yours,  
_Let it all out,  
_Let us lose ourselves to love,  
_Let it all out,  
_I promise when you wake up,  
I'll be hovering above.

Cry on my shoulder tonight,  
I'll be here to the end,  
And if you don't want me as a lover,  
I'll always be your friend.

**Fin.**

Whacha Think? It's another song type one, but I might do a lot of those. **Review please!**

**This is my song about reviews:**

I love reviews so much!  
Hugs for all!  
I love reviews so... aw screw it.


	10. Unintentional Suicide

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha, but in a past life I was Miroku, I'm positive.

**Explanation:** This is a really depressing song, kinda. My personal muse (Bob) was getting sick so I had to take him off alchohal. So now he's in this really testy "the world sucks and it's everyone's fault but mine"dealies. Oh well, he'll be sober and happy soon. I hope. I think he collaborated with Nikolai on this one. Anyways, it's a weird rhyme pattern but I had music in my head that didn't make it sound weird. So for all you's confused people out there it's kinda like Linkin Park's "Breaking the Habit" (which has one of the coolest music videos ever by the way, me no own). See it from either Miroku or Sango's point of view if you like, but if you feel the sudden urge to kill yourself after reading this, don't, because that is one less review for me. Speaking of reviews...

I've been suprised at the amount, and at how man people actually like my poetry! I thank all my loyal fans and (sob) gladly accept this award... (looks offstage)... what? There's no award? What the hell are you talkng about? There has to... you're sure? Well this sucks. Screw this. I'm gonna go sit naked on a beanbag chair and eat cheetos.

And now the moment you've all been waiting for...

**Unintentional Suicide**

Your voice is carried on the wind,  
Floating to my ears,  
The song you sing is beautiful,  
Singing for the years,

You hold your head up ever high as,  
Your heart spills out your throat,  
And to the horizon my head turns,  
Hearing every note,

Oh why do you sing this way,  
What have you got to tell,  
You've never been to heaven,  
But you've spent your life in hell!

Tell me your fears  
Tell me your wants  
Tell me your beliefs  
Tell me your taunts!  
Give me every single day,  
Give me just one chance to say,  
Save me from the falling rain,  
And still your song begins to play-ay!

I bang my head up against the wall,  
Dig my nails into my scalp,  
To get your song out of my head,  
To seek out any help.

Why do you torture me so,  
And haunt me in my dreams,  
Why are you standing in my head,  
That's bursting at the seams?

Why did you have to burden me,  
By giving me your love,  
And now you're gone, away from me,  
And I just… and I just…

SCREAM!

Why can't you leave me all alone,  
Why can't you go away,  
O happy dagger pierce my skin,  
This is the price I pay,

I sit her on the blood soaked floor,  
And let myself fade,  
But I just let my blood flow more,  
There is no other escape!

Oh blood continue flowing,  
Although my pain is growing,  
To hell I may be going,  
And still the blood keeps flowing.

**Fin**

Umm... okay... don't kill me please! Here I'll sing a song...

umm...  
I like bunnies and oompaloompas  
And trains and boats and...  
Uh... hell... what rhymes with oompaloompa?

(Sound of multiple machine gun bullets firing)

Not... cool... dude.


	11. In Search of Truth

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. My life Sucks too much for that. This is what High School has taught me.

**Explanation:** Hi Everbody! I'm BACK! This is another depressing poem for you. I know... I know, but life hasn't been going to well for me lately and this is how I feel. I just tweaked it a bit to fit Miroku and Sango. Not to mention I'm freaking tired right now, I'm making so many typos... the only computer key I'm profficient with is BACKSPACE. Anyways... I'm going to the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame tommorow and I'm hopin' that'll cheer me up enough to write the feel-goodpoem of the century. HUGS AND FLUFFY BUNNIES FOR EVERYONE! Okay... anyway...

I've been noticin' that a lot of people actually review their reviews, well respond is more like it, but anyway, I decided to give it a try: These are what I got after posting chapter ten.

**Sangonesan: **Thank you for liking it and for the information. I wasn't sure what chapter it was and I'm WAY too lazy to look it up.

**Spam-chan: **I write to a guitar (though you probably know that now from my a/n) but I want to learn to play the piano. Y'know, it's so hard to find anyone these days who understand the ways of the personal muse.

**RoseGoddess874: **Thank You. The key to great writing is to express your own emotions, uninfluenced by those of others. And I like to think I do that, so whenever anyone says I'm a good writer it is infanitly inspiring and reassuring. I haven't got a chance to read your stories yet, but I will.

**Ignorant Wisdom:** You again? Why don't you just...kidding! I'mkidding! (Elbows Nikolai)I'm so glad you don't feel like killing yourself, considering half of my reviews areyours Just don't play Linkin Park so loud the ceiling crashes down on you.

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black:** Chapter 4 was completely meant for a laugh. It was not serious at all, and I wasn't trying to back it up withtoo much reason. Nope, that would require too much thinking. I was suffering from severe writers block thatday and typed that up in, like, five minutes. That's why the title is pathetic.

And now... the poem:

**In Search of Truth**

My life is but a shallow lie,  
A futile effort, a wish to die,  
A joke watched over by the sky,  
But still I walk, still I try.

My life is but a hopeless dream,  
That is, at least, to me it seems,  
Supported by flea-bitten beams,  
To life's river naught but a stream.

My life is but a broken home,  
That is to me my living tomb,  
A white and pointless weeping dome,  
In which I sit, always alone.

But life continues despite this,  
Is there a point that I have missed?  
Or do I long to feel your kiss,  
Alive just for this selfish wish?

Would you cry if I would fall,  
By my own hand, you'd be appalled?  
Or would you merely watch and stall,  
Would you even care at all?

I put my heart into your hands,  
To let it feel where do you stand,  
An answer is what I demand,  
Not a stare that's dull and bland.

My life is but a search for truth,  
A wish for everlasting youth,  
If only to be with you,  
When you say those words that sooth.

**Fin**

Everyone still alive? Good, now you can press that little blue button at the bottom of the screen...

Had to delete song by request of Darn it... I really liked that song too...


	12. Time Passes Slowly

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha- and if I ever do you'll know, 'cause you'll never see my fat ass again. (For those of you who haven't caught on yet I'm a big fan off Ron White. Tater Salad Forever!)

**Explanation:** Finally! A happy poem! Bunnies and hugs! Well... hugs... not so much bunnies. But it could have bunnies... if those greatly disturbed of you see it that way... ew. Anyways, I'm updating quite a bit this week since I'm on spring break. I might even have a second poem for yall's today, I don't know. Rock on.

**Time Passes Slowly**

Running free as a bird,  
Through the grass so green,  
And we tumble through the underbrush,  
Happy, pure and clean.

Laughing in the meadow,  
As the wind whips your hair,  
And your beauty is absorbed,  
Not an inch of skin is spared.

The sun touches the horizon,  
And a red glow is cast,  
Fading into purple,  
As time is slowly passed.

Time that is not felt by us,  
So preoccupied,  
In each other's loving arms,  
As soon it turns to night.

(Chorus)  
Hold me close,  
Don't let me go,  
For I know that the world would end,  
If we don't make the most,  
Of the time we have to spend.

Oh, I could die this instant,  
And be happy man,  
For I know so perfectly,  
I'll always have your hand.

This tender game we used to play,  
Forever groped and slapped,  
Has slowly turned to hold and love,  
As time has slowly passed.

As time has slowly passed.

**Fin**

That might have been a short one... I don't know.

Nikolai: I think you're losing your touch man.  
Me: Nikolai! How many times do I have to tell you not to come out of your box?  
Nikolai: Dude! You expect me to stay in there all day? It's cramped and cold and moist...  
Me: Moist?  
Nikolai: ...  
Me: I'm not even going to ask. Now, (pulls out caddle prod) back in the box. (zap)  
Nikolai: Ow! What the hell?  
Me: In!Now!(Zap)  
Nikolai: Fine! I'm going, I'm going! (Gets in box) (bleep)ing crazy I tell you.  
Me: Damn Nikolai.


	13. Death Is Only Temporary

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: Haha, this is pretty sad, but I'm almost wishing I was a girl so's I could own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi you lucky dog...

**Explanation:** This is a four part story song I wrote. Y'know, kinda like _Jesus of Suburbia_ or _Homecoming_ on Green Day's American Idiot, or _2112_ on Rush's 2112 album (I own neither, well, I have them, but I don't... I don't own the rights to them. Right okay, that's good). It's my longest one yet... I just need someone who can play a sitar... (you'll see). Anyways i can see how this will be good or really really bad. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL. It would be really helpful if you could tell me.

Anyway, read away:

**Death Is Only Temporary**

**Part I- The Void**

1, 2, 3, 4!

(Imagine a kinda heavy, fast electric guitar riff, a break, and a drum intro)

This blood that coats my hands,  
Was not here yesterday,  
Imprisoned by a thousand bonds,  
The price that I must pay!

Close your eyes…  
Be whisked away to the end,  
Apocalypse…  
This is the message I send…

I cannot take this pain you give me,  
Eats away at my skin,  
From the darkness baby free me,  
Save me from my own sin!

Close your eyes…  
Armageddon is coming,  
Apocalypse…  
That the void brings…

The world lives yet I must die,  
Written on Satan's list,  
I try to break my fate, I try,  
What did I do to deserve this!

Close your eyes…  
Don't cry over dried blood,  
Apocalypse…  
My end, I'm done.

Like a gun up to my head,  
No escape from consequence,  
Life's not been the same since,  
I'm better off dead…

**Part II- The Other Side**

(An acoustic guitar plays a slower tune…)

All around me darkness lives,  
Pressure that never forgives,  
The air reeks of stale blood,  
Tears as thick as rain-wet mud,  
Here is where sadness rules,  
No hope, only spiritless fools,  
Pull my knees up to my chest,  
Surely death would have been best…

I just want to cry,  
But the darkness swallows tears,  
So I sit here for eternity,  
Stewing in sadness and fears.

If I had known the pain it brings,  
The inner voids cursed scenes,  
The knife would've found my wrist,  
And not my hand now in a fist,  
I thought the void would end it all,  
But I still live, more miserable,  
Than I had been in tainted life,  
Even on the most evil night.

I just want to cry,  
But the darkness swallows tears,  
So I sit here for eternity,  
Stewing in sadness and tears.

**Part III- The Voice**

(Electric guitar begins, but with a psychedelic like sound)

Voices (voices…)  
Carry me away,  
Pulling me towards,  
The light of day,

Voices (voices…)  
Lifting my heart,  
Darkness is purged,  
Sadness parts,

Sunshine (sunshine…)  
Hole in the sky,  
Carried on whispers,  
Upwards I fly,

Sunshine (sunshine…)  
Enters my soul,  
As I am pulled,  
Towards heavenly hole…

(A psychedelic (love that word!) solo type- thingy with a sitar)

Open (open…)  
Open your eyes,  
Feel the cool wind,  
See the blue sky,

Open (open…)  
Up to the world,  
Born again,  
Flower unfurled…

('bout five seconds of silence)

**Part IV- The Savior**

(Guitar picks up; guy playing the sitar is shot)

Hey, I see you cryin',  
Down on your knees letting your tears fall,  
Hey, why aren't you tryin',  
To continue with your life at all?

Are all these tears that you are shedding,  
Falling over me?  
Are you crying for life,  
That could never be…

Hey, I whisper your name,  
And you look up in shock and in disbelief,  
Hey, you're not in vain,  
For it was your voice that brought my soul to me,

Were all those tears thatyou were shedding,  
Falling over me?  
Were you crying for a life,  
That will always be?

Hey, I pull you to me,  
And let your chin rest upon my shoulder,  
Hey, hold on to me,  
'Cause you the reason I will live my life

(Guitar picks up to a lively strumming)

So don't give your life away,  
Try to see each and every day,  
And even though the hole's still in my hand,  
For you I will live, that is my only plan…

(Electric guitar stops, acoustic guitar plays a slow tune)

Cry over losses,  
Cry over the damned,  
But don't cry for those,  
Who you still… have…

(End with a final strum)

**Fin.**

So? Whacha think? Make sure to tell me in your **REVIEWS**.

For those of you who are wondering, my first album (Bomb's Away) will be released in 2010 on some record company of whoever's brave enough will sponsor me. It will be a real tear jerker. No it won't. Anyway, ya'lls gotta promise me you's gonna buy it okay? Or else I'll sell like, 2 copies. I'm hopin' to up that to six. Whatever. Here's the firstpart ofthe first song:

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH...  
Well Bob was a fish monger,  
He sold fish by the bay,  
One day he caught a giant shark,  
And he just had to say:

"Whooeee, that's a shark,  
I think I'll eat is with a spork,  
And then I'll walk it in the park,  
and then we'll go somewhere and..."

Okay... I think I'll leave you off there... Hopefully none of you know what that last word is. Hehe...

Stupid Nikolai.


	14. Companion

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Nor do I own Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara, Sota, Kohaku, Kagura, (deep intake of breath), Naraku, Kanna, Kagome's mom, Myoga, Grampa, whatever, you get the point.

**Explanation:** Sorry for the lack of updates, but this site wouldn't let me. Anyway, when I wrote this one Spam-Chan had been the only one who had reviewed my last poem, so Spam-chan, this one's for you, a poem about Kirara. (I threw in some Miroku/Sango too. Just 'cause I could)

**Companion**

Sometimes you're my only friend,  
The only one who understands,  
You'll follow me until the end,  
And by my side you'll always stand.

You listen to me cry at night,  
Over family and pointless love,  
And in battle you always fight,  
As you carry me above.

You've been with me forever, it seems,  
And I know you'll never leave,  
And you protect me from frightening dreams,  
And from shadows in the trees.

I remember days in summers past,  
As over the fields we flew,  
But the moment they could never last,  
Although we never knew.

When we set out on our journey,  
With new friends we'd met,  
You loyally stayed with me,  
My best friend, not my pet.

And when we'd meet my brother,  
And he'd escape my grasp,  
You'd cheer me up much further,  
As more time elapsed.

Then when I had fallen for,  
A perverted friend of mine,  
I'd sit for hours and pet your fur,  
To you I'd spill my mind.

You hold all my secrets,  
And I know you'll never tell,  
For all of them you've always kept,  
And you've helped mestaywell.

**Fin**

Hope you liked it Spam-chan!

And everyone Review!

Go ahead, do it.

I dare you.

It won't hurt.

Hey, are you still reading this?


	15. Why I Need You

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: The owning of the Inuyasha does not fall on my shoulders.

**Explanation:** AHH! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! The posting of this poem got all messed up yesterday, so here's the re-post.

**Why I Need You**

What's the point of crying to the rain?  
It can never sooth the pain,  
It has no voice,  
And it can't answer my tears,  
It can't hold me warm and near.

Is my life really such a hopeless cause,  
That rain rakes my face with solid claws?  
The rains a beast,  
That attacks me while I'm broken,  
I want to live but my fate has spoken,

But maybe it is for the best,  
That death is but an endless rest,  
No worries to me,  
And I know death's grasp will be warm,  
Not cold as all the stories warn,

But for the time I'm in this place,  
I need someone to touch my face,  
To tell me it's okay,  
To open up and shelter from rain,  
To love me and to sooth my pain.

That's why I need you.

**Fin.**

SORRY SORRY SORRY! - Please Review


	16. Watching

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer:

If I owned Inuyasha,  
I would be rich,  
But, alas, I do not,  
Ain't that a bitch?

**Explanation:** I've been tumbling this idea in my mind for a while now, and I think I finally got it onto paper well. What if Sango were the one who watched Miroku all the time? Has anyone ever noticed that whenever he's flirrting, she's always conviniently right there? Hmm... These are Sango's thoughts on a quite touchy subject. The lecher. The inspiration for this poem came slightly from the Police's "Every Move You Make".

Also, I have not gotten any reviews for my past coupla poems, so please **Review** people. Or do you just not like my poetry anymore? Please tell me.

**Watching**

I want you,  
I need you,  
But I can't stand you,

I love you,  
I lust you,  
But I despise you,

I watch you,  
I follow you,  
But I still hate you.

I sit here and watch,  
From this perch of mine,  
Little do you know,  
I'm here all the time,

I've seen every girl,  
That you've flirted with,  
I've seen every hand,  
That you've ever kissed.

I know all of your,  
Perverted moves,  
'Cause I'm always watching,  
Always watching you.

Do I envy them?  
I should think not,  
It's not like I want you,  
I love what I got.

Then why do I listen,  
To you're hateful acts,  
Why can't I forget,  
And turn my back?

Why can't I leave your,  
Image behind,  
Why can't I let you,  
Be anyone's but mine?

So remember my love,  
That whoever you're touching,  
I will be there…  
Always watching.

**Fin.**

Hey, was anyone but me touched by that one one second scene at the closing of the most recent Inuyasha closing, were it's just Snago and Miroku on Kirara, flying into the sunset? I sure was. It was beautiful, maybe I'll write poem about that next.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. SMACK!

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer:There are two things I want for Christmas... the rights to Inuyasha and a Hippopotamus. Unfortunately, I have neither.

**Explanation:** This came from me being incredibly bored in Biology class. I just got this idea... What if Sango got so mad at Miroku, she went crazy? This was the byproduct- the love child of me and my imagination. Ew. I had a long debate over wether or not to post this, and in the end I decided to. La dee da dee da. Anyway... Sango is pissed, and a certain Houshi is not so happy about it.

Don't kill me.

**SMACK!**

Damn that stupid houshi perv,  
He's really pushed me to the verge,  
He swears that it's his curs-ed hand,  
Yeah right, it's by his own command,  
Hide your face, you better run,  
'Cause if I catch you, you are done.

(chorus)  
Sometimes I think,  
I can't take no more of this crap,  
Keep your hands to yourself!  
SMACK!

That stupid man will never learn,  
I'll take this torch, I'll make him burn!  
Run for your life, get out of here fast,  
'Cause I'm a hankerin' to kick your ass!  
Ha ha ha! I'm causing you pain!  
That mark on your face just makes you look lame!

(Chorus)

Obsessive you call me? Psycho maybe?  
Well, I've got the houshi pinned up a tree!  
Grope me once more! C'mon, I dare ya!  
What's wrong Houshi-sama, do I scare ya?  
Oh well, I'll stop, you don't need to mope,  
Y'know, I rather liked to be groped…

By you anyway.

**Fin.**

Umm...

I have a second poem I'm posting today. I'm desperatly trying to reach the success of cold in the rain, butI don't think the next one quite did it. It's a slightly different rhyme pattern for me.


	18. No One Else

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: Call a doctor! I just figured out I don't own Inuyasha and had a heart attack!

**Explanation:** My promised second poem of the day. This rhyme pattern came into my head in study hall yesterday, so I applied it. Miroku's at a bit of a loss as to why Sango wants him of all people, but he decides to let it be, because he wants her too. Collective AWWWWWWW! Hopeful this satisfies the people who were dissapointed with the anger in my last poem. That was just meant to be humorous really...

**No One Else**

I dream in red,  
You dream in blue,  
I see what's false,  
You see what's true,  
I go around,  
While you go through,  
No one else,  
Only you.

I always lose,  
You always win,  
You are so pure,  
I'm full of sin,  
You're bent on honesty,  
I follow whim,  
No one else,  
It's always been.

You love the grass,  
I want the sky,  
You say hello,  
I say goodbye,  
I give up,  
You always try,  
No one else,  
Always mine.

You're on time,  
I'm always late,  
Your life is free,  
Mine's bound by fate,  
You live on love,  
I thrive on hate,  
There's no one else,  
That fits my tastes.

You worship gods,  
I pray to blood,  
You walk on dirt,  
I'm stuck in mud,  
You love flowers,  
While I wait for buds,  
No one else,  
Always my love.

You're perfect,  
Yet you chose me,  
And that's how I know that,  
We'll always be.

**Fin.**

AWWWWWWWW! Anyways... I hoped yall's liked it. But if there is something you want me to do with my Poetry please tell me.

Review Please!


	19. As Day Turns To Night

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I'd kill for Inuyasha. Watch out, it might be you...

**Explanation**: A few important things to say today. I am sorry for the lack of update, I tried to get this up yesterday but the site wouldn't let me. Also, another reason for lack of update is I'm currently working on continuing my firt story, Trivial Matters, so look out for that. Chaapter 3 is almost done! Anyway, this poem came to me when I was particularly bored in English class. It took me about three periods to write it so you better like it! I love this one, on the paper I wrote it on there are these cute little pictures of Miroku and Sango and, well... the devil. He... heehee... So, um, anyway, this is based off the tiny one-seeond clip on the most recent Inuyasha ending where Miroku and Sango are flying torwards a mountain on Kirara's back while the sun is setting, I thought it was beautiful! KAWAII! (too much sugar... and polyurethane... ugh). Anyway, hope you like it, and as always, REVIEW!

**As Day Turns To Night**

The clouds brush my toes,  
As we fly ever high,  
And the cool wind blows,  
Towards the mountain's height,  
And higher we go,  
In the cool air's bite,  
And I'm not alone,  
As day turns to night.

The last rays of sun,  
Dart 'cross the sky,  
And sorrow's undone,  
As onwards we fly,  
And worries are none,  
I don't fear to die,  
And the sun's almost gone,  
As day turns to night.

To know you're right here,  
On this endless flight,  
And you're always near,  
Within my sight,  
And I do not fear,  
The still fading light,  
So I hold you dear,  
As day turns to night.

And I love the present,  
But still passes time,  
All good things must end,  
And we're crossing the line,  
But just for this instant,  
If it be a crime,  
I'll cherish this moment,  
As day turns to night.

As day turns to night.

**Fin!**

Me: So? Huh? did you like it? Please tell me you did!  
Nikolai: I bet they didn't.  
Me: What do you know? You're just a figment of my overactive imagination!  
Nikolai: Or so you think! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Me: Um... okay, bye now.  
Nikolai: Whatever.

Review!


	20. Kiss

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha, but am proud to say I got all my characters up to lvl. 50 in the Inuyasha RPG (Which I am mad at for creating a love interest between Kururugi and Sango, grr...)

**Explanation:** The triumphant return of DeadTired! Yeehaw! Oh my god, and 75 reviews too?Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god!I love you people!I'm going to have to do some reviewer responses!

NaokoMageofDarkness: Really, relates to your life, eh? Ya... I have a life like that too... ain't it a pisser?

mirokusluvergurl:Hey! A rock star, now really? Any chance you're looking for a new guitarist? I bring my own pick! And quite frankly, I really don't need to know that you keep an armadillo in your skirt. SPINAL TAP RULES!

AddictedtoInuyashaFics: Ah, short but sweet. My pleasure.

Ignorant Wisdom: Yay! It's my best friend! 3rd fav, eh? I'll have to whip the little elves that right all my poetry harder. Yeah, I noticed the paper thing too, but you know, it was still sweet.

Brokensoul:Thank you for your many, many reviews kind person. And I include Nikolai because... well... just because. (Nikolai: Hey!)

sangogirl:Yeah... about the suicide thing... I was in a really bad mood that day.

kikyou kagome kibo: It doesn't matter if your poems make sense or not. (Look at Pathetic or SMACK!) Anyways, I'm sure you can write well, not just everyone can whip out a pen and write a poem.

yumeyasha: Thank you!

Tashachan28: I would take your advice... if I knew what those were.

Anyway, I have two poems for you today. One is short, the other... not so much. The first is just a little drabble I wrote, the second one came from a request from Sangogirl. Peace out and as always, Review!

**Two**

Oh, what love the sunset brings,  
Of selfless joy and wondrous things,  
Of kisses and hugs and diamond-less rings,  
For love knows no price for what it sings,

True love needs nothing but two.

**Fin.**

Okay… that little shorty's over, so now on to the whole shabangbang (haha, shabangbang, reminds me of Ricky Martin. Ooh, she bangs she bangs, oh baby, when she booms she booms, ladadeedada… erm… heehee…(I don't own Ricky Martin... the little stud-muffin... Pretend I didn't say that.))

**Kiss**

A tender loving moment,  
Waited on for so long,  
Emotions are released,  
And all morals are gone.

A glimmer of undying love,  
Flickers in his eye,  
As he pulls her body to him,  
Under the starry sky.

No ruining the moment,  
He chastises himself,  
He keeps his arms around her waist,  
And dreams of no one else.

A gasp at his loving action,  
Escapes her virgin lips,  
But soon she settles in his grasp,  
When done, this moment will be missed.

After what seems like hours,  
He draws his head towards hers,  
Slowly, as if cautiously,  
Through them passes no words.

The anxiety is killing her,  
She wants his kiss so bad,  
To feel as if someone does care,  
As no one has ever had.

Finally his lips brush hers,  
As they both close their eyes,  
She tenses slightly in his arms,  
So anxious she could die.

Then he quickly presses his,  
Mouth up against her own,  
A shiver passes down his spine,  
At the thought of what he's done.

Her mind is clouded over,  
She isn't thinking straight,  
Just focused on the man she loves,  
As she tightens their embrace.

He knows he shouldn't have done it,  
But he just could not contain,  
His love for the special girl,  
Overwhelms his pain.

But of course, all lips must part,  
As they pull away,  
And stare into each other's eyes,  
And look forward to the next day.

**Fin.**

Anyway, my long delayed update. Boo...YA!Anyway, it's 5:00 PM, you know what that means! Right! It's time for the Nikolai rap!

(Nikolai comes out dressed like a rapper)  
Yo, my names Nikolai I'm a pain in the ASS!  
When you do yoga I GIVE YOU GAS!  
I'm a pimped-out tricksta with a fake I.D.,  
Yo, you motha (bleep)ers you'll never catch me!  
I got style, and bling, and a bag of dope,  
C'mon downtown and I show you da ropes  
(Dun, dun dun) The ropes the ropes the ropes,  
(Dun, dun dun) That's right, down town.  
Yo, keep it real homie, cause I'm packin' heat,  
Cause I'm Nikolai, and I'll never be beat!  
(Drops the mic which bounces back up and clocks him in the head, knocking him out)

Me: Ugh... Whatever


	21. A 500 Year Old Mystery

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: We are now testing the I own Inuyasha Alarm: WEEEEOOOOWEEEEOOOOOWEEEEOOOOOWEEEEOOOO. Thank you for participating in this test of the I Own Inuyasha Alarm. This was only a test. Had I really owned Inuyasha I would not have written this disclaimer, and therefore for the I Own Inuyasha Alarm would not exist.

**Explanation:** Heehee, I liked that disclaimer. Anyway, this idea came to me yesterday. Everybody who is a Mir/San pairing always wants them to be a main couple. But I realized, it's because they are not the main couple that draws me to them. It is because I have to pay attention to the underlying words, or who the stand next to, or where their eyes are that makes them so... enticing. And whe there is an episode that contains a Miroku Sango moment I cherish it so much more, rather than Inuyasha and Kagome who have a moment pratically every episode. I always imagined, after the final battle, Miroku and Sango going of together and basically sinking into the unknown. Basically, no one knowing what happened to them, either than the two themselves. That is what this is about. It's a story/poem, so it has a short little story part at the end, mke sure to read it! Oh, and don't forget to submit your dekicious reviews, thank you! (This is partly inspired by the Blue Oyster Cult song "Nosferatu", which I do not own. Just givin' props where props is due.)

* * *

**A 500 Year Old Mystery**

Of stories told in distant lands,  
Of tales of old and dreams,  
There is one saga that rules them all,  
Or so it has been deemed.  
It speaks of five people on a quest,  
To save a feuding land,  
From demons great and powerful,  
With destruction at a hand.  
One, a hanyou of incredible might,  
And a temper to match,  
Driven by his sweet revenge,  
And by spirits of his past.  
Another is a miko pure,  
Thrown out of her time,  
Pure of heart and soul the same,  
With a bold ancestral line.  
The third, a youkai of young age,  
A kitsune to be exact,  
His parents gone he turns to the miko,  
To keep himself intact,  
The others are a mystery,  
Of them nothing is told,  
Their story is a wordless page,  
Blank, stale, and unknown.  
We know that they were lovers,  
Who shared a bond secure,  
Who's loving light was strong and free,  
Untainted, solely pure.  
But after that nothing is said,  
Of who they were or why,  
They risked their lives to save the land,  
Always willing to die.  
The enemy was defeated,  
And the story goes from there,  
To the lives of the hanyou,  
And the miko of raven hair.  
We know their lives completely through,  
It is all written in the texts,  
And the story is predictable,  
As to what would happen next.  
They fall in love and live a life,  
Together in happiness,  
A happily ever after,  
Sealed with a kiss.  
But then what of the other two?  
What passed between them?  
For they simply disappeared,  
As the story ends.  
Did they die in the final battle?  
Or were they just pushed behind,  
Or did they leave off on their own,  
To where no one could find?  
But alas we cannot know,  
The story of these two,  
There'll be no happily ever after,  
There'll be no I love you's.  
The only line in this book,  
That gives us any hint,  
Is inscribed on the final page,  
And its meaning is blatant.

_Go to where it all began_

_

* * *

_Kagome smiled to herself as she put down the book she held in her hands. That had always been her favorite poem. She stood up, turned off the reading light and pulled a blanket over her shoulders. Inuyasha had propped himself up against the wall and his head was now nodding in sleep. She smiled at her love as she passed him and made her way outside. 

Pulling open the door to her family's shrine, she slowly descended to the well that held so many memories. Cautiously she ran he nimble fingers over the splintering wood. She paused as something caught her eye. A single, purple flower growing at the base of the wood. She bent down and saw the words on one of the well's boards.

* * *

_Your story may have come to a rest, our friends, but ours is just beginning._

_Miroku and Sango

* * *

_

Kagome could not help herself as a chuckle rose in her throat. How could she have missed it? Soon she was laughing as she never had before.

"What's so funny?" asked her husband as he suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, it's nothing Inuyasha."

He gave her a confused glance, and then let out a large yawn. "Well, alright. Just come to bed would ya? It's late."

Kagome nodded "Hai". But as she took his hand she stole one more glance back at the well. She had just solved a mystery.

A mystery that had been around for 500 years.

**Fin.

* * *

I don't know, I just really liked that one. Thank you for your time and please review. **


	22. I Want To Sleep

**Forbidden and Impossible**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own a dog. Thats kinda like it I guess.

**Explanation**:Life sucks, did I ever tell you guys that? Anyway I wrote this 'cause I'm unhappy. It's kind of a different rhyming pattern, but I want you to remember, this is a song, so it sounds right in my head, okay? I guess it kinda has to do with Miroku and Sango, so use your imagination. So read and enjoy, and please review or tell me ways to improve my writing. Luv yas.

Oh, and a little PS for you all: I'm starting work on a collection of one-shots that are gonna be romance/angst/humor. So look out for that. First story: With my magical author powers I transport Miroku and Sango toa Jerry Springer-esque show to sort out their differences. Hilarity ensues.

Anyway, here it is.

**I Want To Sleep**

I'm tired and I think I want to sleep,  
But I have a headache and it keeps me up,  
Pounding, pounding, it never relents,  
I've had enough,  
I want it to stop.

My eyes are defocused and I can't see,  
The world is a blur to my foggy eyes,  
Crying, crying, my salty tears,  
I want to die,  
I want to sleep.

My muscles are sore of overexertion,  
I can't lift a finger, never mind my head,  
Throbbing, throbbing, causing pain,  
I wish I was dead,  
I want to sleep.

(chorus)  
Oh, sandman, put me to sleep,  
Let me witness my magenta dreams,  
My head is sore and I want to sleep,  
Cross my heart and slit my throat.

I'm tired and I think I want to sleep,  
But I have a headache and it keeps me up,  
Crushing, giving, away to pain,  
I can no longer hold up,  
I want to sleep.

I'm tired but I stare at the sky,  
Black and dotted, forever and ethereal,  
Staring, staring, at nothing at all,  
This can't be real,  
I want to sleep.

(chorus)  
Oh, reaper, come for my soul,  
Let me experience black death,  
My head is sore and I want no more,  
Cross my heart and hold my breath.

I'm tired and I think I want to die,  
But I have a headache and it keeps me alive,  
Pounding, pounding, it never relents.  
There's no reason to try  
I want to sleep.

I want to die.

**Fin**

So, are you as depressed as I am now? Good.

Please Review.


	23. Heaven Ain't Always Fair

**Forbidden And Impossible**

Discalaimer: What's that one saying? "Those who do not learn from their past are condemned to repeat it"? Well, if any of you have learned from the past, you would know that I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

Wooeee! Bet ya'lls thought I frogot about this, huh? Well, I've been so busy working on my story When Night Falls, but suddenly, Inspiration hit! And I wrote this! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Heaven Ain't Always Fair**

Take a breath and slip away,  
To my dream world for today,  
Images of you, images of me,  
Spending time so happily,  
Makes me feel so good inside,  
Raw emotion I can barely hide,  
Sweat breaking across my brow,  
As I dream what I want now.

(Chorus)

You make me lose myself,  
You make me float on air,  
But knowing I can't have you,  
Heaven ain't always fair.

Waking up in dead of night,  
Watching your face in the moonlight,  
Then pretending I'm asleep,  
When you awake and our eyes meet,  
How long can I keep up this façade,  
When it makes me feel like such a fraud?  
And how can I manage to stay,  
When you make me feel this way?

(Chorus)

Wandering off all on my own,  
Wanting just to be alone,  
To wipe your image from my mind,  
If just for a second's time,  
But it always comes wandering back,  
Throwing my rhythm way off track,  
My heart is bursting through my chest,  
Like a chick through an egg in a nest.

(Chorus)

Some people say that lust's a sin,  
Then a sinner I have truly been,  
And will always be, or so it seems,  
Unless I realize my dreams.

**FIN.**

* * *

Well, I don't know when my next one will be, never know when inspiration will hit ya! But until then, feel free to review!


End file.
